


Birthday Blues and Engagement Rules

by AlecSmoothwood, starfirenighthood



Series: YouTube Love [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Youtubers, Cuddles, Dick is dropping hints, Dick's birthday, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jason is scared, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Non-Explicit Sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecSmoothwood/pseuds/AlecSmoothwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is done waiting around and he's decided to drop hints about getting married. What he doesn't know is that Jason understands them, but he's scared of what could happen... Plus Dick's birthday is coming up, Jason is falling back on old habits, and it's now or never. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues and Engagement Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Well finally after such a long ass time the next part is here! We’re so sorry about the long wait but without further adieu here it is!
> 
> Warning: Rated for language, non-explicit sexual content, and this is a slash! Don't like it? Don't read it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own these characters sadly, if we did you all know how things would be.

 

Third POV

Well, if there was any doubt about who the woman was in Jason and Dick's relationship, there definitely wasn't now. It was almost two months after they had shared their relationship with their fans, which was going very well in fact, and it was only a week before Dick's birthday. So far Jason acted like he hadn't noticed the upcoming event, but Dick was hoping that was because his boyfriend was planning something special. And ok, Dick was dying on the inside. The reason there was no doubt in the older man being the 'woman'? Whelp, he was dropping hints...

Those hints.

Yes, the Dick Grayson was dropping hints about fucking getting married. He had been for about a month now, and he was beginning to think that Jason would never get the idea. Sure Dick would propose to Jason, but that somehow just didn't feel right. So here he was, purposely leaving not so subtle hints... Like now.

"You know I was talking to Wally the other day and he told me something interesting" Dick commented nonchalantly, looking over at Jason. The acrobat was currently doing the dishes in the kitchen while Jason was cleaning up the dining room.

Jason glanced up from where he was wiping the kitchen table off, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked. Although there was a possibility that the younger man didn't want to know, because he had a feeling it was going to be something strange. It was Wally West they were talking about after all.

Throwing Jason a smile, Dick said excitedly "Wally said that he's going to propose to Linda maybe in a month or two!"

"Really? That's cool" Jason replied offhandedly as he finished wiping off the table and walked toward the counter to set the rag down.

"'That's cool'?! That's all you have to say is it's cool?" Dick asked incredulously, turning around to look at Jason.

Shaking his head and throwing his hands up in a shrug, Jason replied "Good for him. Better?" Curiosity rose in Jason at the way his boyfriend was acting. He didn't see what was so bad about what he had said?

Dick sighed, turning back around with a shake of his head. "Just nevermind."

Watching Dick for a moment, Jason walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. Resting his head on his shoulder, Jason asked "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine" Dick lied, scrubbing at a dirty dish to take out his frustration. Did Jason not care? Did he even want to marry him? Dick didn't know the answer, and it scared him.

"Don't start with that, Dick. I know something's bothering you" Jason replied, lifting his head slightly to press a kiss to his cheek.

Another sigh escaped Dick's lips as he stopped his vicious scrubbing and laid his head atop Jason's. "It's just, all of my, our, friends it seems are getting married" Dick answered softly, hoping this wasn't too obvious but could also get the point across. If this didn't work, he was going to have to be a total girl and leave like a jewelry magazine by Jason's side of the bed.

"I'm sure that's not completely true" Jason said, pulling Dick back fully against him as he spoke before kissing at his neck. He knew full and well where his boyfriend was going with this, but he didn't want to make it seem that way.

Dick just shook his head, saying "Pretty soon the only non-married person I'll know is Damian, and nobody wants to date, much less marry, the little demon."

"Now that may be true" Jason chuckled, pressing a final kiss to his ear before simply holding the shorter but older man.

Holding back another sigh, Dick stood back up fully after a few moments before commenting "Yeah, now go finish cleaning while I finish the dishes."

Whelp, that did not work in the slightest.

Groaning, Jason pulled away from Dick, muttering "Fine."

He picked the rag back up and started to clean off the counter. He was hoping that Dick wasn't doubting that Jason wanted to marry him, because he truly wanted to, but didn't know how he was going to ask. It wasn't as simple as you would think. He knew how important it was to the other, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it for him.

Because God knows he would never forgive himself if he did...

And that was only one example of Dick's pathetic attempts to drop hints. As far as the acrobat knew, none had been working. Then for some reason he couldn't comprehend, Jason started becoming distant. All of a sudden, Jason wasn't at home much. At night Jason would declare he was going out, and Dick could never change his mind. Often he would go to bed alone, and wake up the same way because Jason would never be sleeping in bed.

What was going on? Now it was only two days before his birthday and all of a sudden Jason is disappearing? Dick was so worried, and Jason just couldn't keep himself from leaving. There was this insurmountable pressure on his shoulders to ‘pop the big question’, and it scared him. Rather than confront it, he chose to try and run away from the problem. Which meant sadly that he was trying to push Dick away. It was starting to get too close and Jason just knew he'd fuck it up, and unthinkingly he already was. Tonight though, Dick decided it was enough. He resolved to wait up and see just what time and what state his boyfriend was in when he got home. Depending on the circumstance, Dick may have to ask Jason about it in the morning.

It was two in the morning by the time Jason stumbled inside, and Dick was surprised to find his boyfriend reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke. What the hell? Jason had kicked those habits ages ago. "Jason?" Dick asked, slowly standing up from the couch.

Again Jason had started to distance himself from Dick as his boyfriend had started dropping hints about wanting to get married. It wasn't that Jason didn't want to, he did, but it was the fact that if they did, Jason could possibly screw up and cause things to take a turn for the worst. His panic had lead him to fall back on old habits, hard.

When he had got home and shut the door, quietly, he wasn't expecting to find Dick still awake. He had nearly jumped when he heard his voice. "Um, hi" Jason replied, those were the only words he could say at the moment, knowing this wasn't something his boyfriend wanted to see him like.

"Where have you been?" Dick asked, fidgeting with nerves.

"I've been out" Jason replied slowly, showing no intent of saying anything more than that.

Biting his lip, Dick wasn't quite sure what to do. "Oh, have fun?"

Jason crossed the room toward his boyfriend without much thought in his drunken state, nearly tripping over his feet on the way over, replying "Could've been better if you were there."

"Well I don't remember getting an invitation" Dick remarked quietly, watching Jason's every move with a heavy heart.

"Maybe you could join me next time" Jason suggested, his words slurred as he spoke.

Forcing himself not to move and take a step back, Dick answered "Maybe."

The younger's hands found their way to Dick's hips, as he leaned down to kiss him. Jason was more than likely going to hate himself in the morning for this once he realized what he did. An overwhelming mixture of alcohol and nicotine was what Jason tasted like, and Dick immediately pulled away. Definitely not in the mood for this, and what Jason smelt and tasted like only enforcing it.

"I think you need some sleep" Dick stated.

"I'm fine" Jason said, trying his best to convince Dick in his drunken state, which wasn't working very well as he pulled the other back against his chest.

Shaking his head, Dick untangled himself from Jason's arms replying "No, you're not fine. You're shitface drunk and you need to go sleep it off, now."

"Fine" Jason muttered, forcing himself to step away from Dick and, once again he nearly tripped over his own two feet. He was far more wasted than he originally thought, obviously.

With a sigh, Dick came to his stumbling boyfriend's side and helped him to the bedroom. Once there, he forced Jason to lay down and took off his shoes and socks for him. Dick went and grabbed the painkillers and a glass of water, knowing Jason would need these in the morning for his hangover as he set them on Jason's bedside table.

"Do you need anything?" Dick asked from the doorway.

Shaking his head, Jason looked toward his boyfriend, replying "No, I'm fine." That had been all he could say before he found himself passing out, something that always happened when he got drunk and laid down on pretty much any surface.

Another sigh escaped the acrobat's lips as he sat down on his side of the bed. He looked down at Jason and felt his eyes begin to tear up. What was going on? Why all of a sudden was Jason doing this? Was he finally sick of Dick? Was this his way of trying to end things? Dick didn't know the answers and he curled up in bed. For what felt like hours he lied awake, watching the man he loved sleeping next to him. Finally at around four in the morning he fell into a fitful sleep, knowing that when Jason woke up things were going to be bad.

By the time the younger man woke up, it was around eleven in the morning and he was sporting the worst headache ever. A groan escaped his lips as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. Why on Earth had he decided to drink so much? As he forced himself to sit up in bed, he threw his legs over the side and sat there for a moment. His eyes landed to the bottle of painkillers and the water sitting on the table beside his side of the bed. Had Dick still been awake when he arrived home early this morning? God, he was hoping not.

Because right now? Yeah he couldn't remember how he had ended up in bed.

He took a couple of painkillers and downed the glass of water before he forced himself to get out of bed. There was no way he was going to lie there when there was a possibility he had done the stupid thing ever. Once he was to his feet, he slowly made his way out of the bedroom.

Sitting on the couch, Dick was watching Scooby Doo. To which he claimed there was nothing wrong with staying in touch with your childhood. Dick had gotten up around eight, unable to sleep for more than about four hours. Those questions kept running rampant through his mind, and every answer imaginable had come to his thoughts as well. There was a chance Jason wouldn't remember last night, or this morning if you will, and Dick wasn't looking forward to the discussion. So there he sat, curled up in a bundle of blankets watching a kids cartoon. Rough cheeks from dried tears, and he hadn't even eaten his favorite cereal this morning. Hadn't eaten at all.

As he reached the end of the hallway and the doorway of the living room, Jason stopped, not sure of what he was going to find. If Dick had seen him come home, drunk, than he knew he was in for it. He leaned against the doorframe, not risking walking in any further if something was to happen.

"Morning" Jason said, his voice low to keep from making his head pound anymore than it already was. Upon hearing Jason's voice, Dick curled up tighter and opted to remain silent. All words dying in his throat as stared at the tv absentmindedly.

"Dick” Jason started, eyeing his boyfriend for a moment, "Say something."

Staring at the tv, Dick remarked quietly "Go take a shower, you smell like alcohol and cigarettes."

Jason sighed, but nodded his head. Not saying anything, he turned and went to the bathroom. Flopping over on his side, Dick curled up as tight as he could under the blankets and watched tv. It didn't take long for Jason to take a quick shower and change into something that didn't smell of alcohol or cigarettes. He was silently cursing himself as he walked back down the hallway to the living room, knowing that he was more than likely going to be in trouble. Some serious fucking trouble. A sigh escaped Dick's lips as he tried not to think about the argument that was sure to come as he heard the other man's footsteps get closer.

Leaning on the doorframe like he had previously done, Jason watched Dick for a moment, waiting him to do or say something. "Quit staring at me" Dick said with a hint of annoyance, feeling Jason's eyes on him.

Shaking his head, Jason asked "What's wrong with you?" As soon as he asked, he regretted it, afraid to know the answer. Yet, he already knew it of course.

"What's wrong with me?!" Dick repeated, sitting up on the couch and looking over at Jason, "what's wrong with you?! I'm not the one coming home at two o'clock in the morning wasted."

"Oh, come on!" Jason shouted, wincing slightly because of his pounding headache, "That's seriously what you're mad about? I don't see the big deal!"

Dick stood up and shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. "You don't see the big deal?! How about my boyfriend leaving me at night to go get drunk and smoke when he promised me that he wouldn't do that anymore! That he promised me he wouldn't ever leave me and I've been going to bed and waking up alone! The fact that it's my birthday tomorrow and I don't even know where the love of my life is because apparently he's not standing in front of me!"

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, saying "So, I'm not the best boyfriend ever, I don't keep promises like I should! Maybe I should just leave."

Unbidden tears collected in the acrobat's eyes, and he replied "Maybe you should if you're going to break your promises and leave me alone anyway. To think I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, but I guess that was just a stupid wish."

"Whatever” Jason said, turning to leave the room, "I'm going." With that, he walked toward the front door, sliding his shoes on, before grabbing his jacket. Of course he was being an idiot and he should just apologize. However pride and embarrassment kept him from doing so. As he gripped the doorknob, he took a deep breath before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut behind him.

Immediately Dick burst into tears and he collapsed on the floor, not even trying to contain his sobs. Jason left, he left him. This wasn't the first time he had felt heartbreak, but it was the first time since his parent's death. Now he was alone, again.

As he left the complex, Jason slammed his hands against the front of his bike. "God I'm such an idiot" he muttered to himself, scowling at the burning he felt at the corners of his eyes. Throwing his helmet on before getting on his bike, all he could do was drive off without any real place to go.

Dick eventually crawled up onto the couch, curling up once more as he cried. It was inevitable that Jason would leave eventually, and Dick knew that. After all, not many people could be around Dick Grayson almost twenty four-seven and for as long as Jason had. Maybe he was just meant to be alone.

Sighing, Jason stopped his bike at a red light as he waited and wiped at his tears. He was so stupid for allowing his fear to get the best of him. It was hard for him to believe that he had actually done what he had just done and just left like that. He really needed to work on the plan he had been working on for the past few weeks, well before everything went to shit. He just hoped he hadn't messed up big time.

That night Jason was sitting on his bike, parked on the side of the street as he messed with a black box in his hands. His mind was running around the well thought out plan he had been working on ever since he got a wake up call and decided to pull his shit together. He was hoping to God that it was going to work, but he wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath, Jason allowed his mind to go through the plan he had come up with.

The main thing was somehow getting Dick out of the apartment, which didn't sound very easy, but he had an idea. He put his helmet on his bike, he walked through the complex and to the apartment. Carefully and quietly, Jason snuck in and made his way to the kitchen, placing a note onto the counter. He hoped this would work. Turning around, he started walking back to the door before the other made an appearance, nearly knocking something off the table as he quickly left.

Part one? Completed.

* * *

 

A groan left Dick's lips as he rolled over in bed. It was his birthday today, la-di-freakin-da. He found it strange to wake up with no warm body next to him, and that just made Dick's heart fall even more. It was around noon already, and Dick decided it was time to get up. Rolling out of bed, he trudged his way to the bathroom. He never really realized how empty his apartment was before Jason. After a quick shower, Dick forced himself to eat breakfast.

Today was going to suck.

Sighing, Dick was trying to think of something to do to distract himself from his aching heart, and the fact it was his birthday and he had no boyfriend to celebrate it with. After thinking for a while, Dick decided going through comments would be a good way to pass the time. Although, a lot of them always talked about Jason, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea. After a while of debating, Dick decided it couldn't hurt as he put his now empty bowl in the sink. As he clicked on his newest video and went to look at the comments, he was surprised at what he found.

"What the...?" Dick said aloud, reading over the comments with wide eyes.

As he scrolled down, almost every single one of them said 'Jason loves you and he's sorry'. Shaking his head, Dick stood up and backed away from the computer. He accidentally bumped the counter and turned around, only to find a piece of paper on the counter. Dick was surprised he hadn't seen it before. Picking it up, he read it through and nearly fell over at what it said.

_I'm sorry for what I said and for what I did. I love you, Dick, and I never should have started to distance myself from you. I just... I was freaking out and I didn't know know what else to do, okay? I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I put you through. I never should have done any of what I did. I'm sorry. Please give me one more chance and meet me where we had our first date at 6 pm.  
\- Jason_

Dick teared up and nodded even though Jason wasn't there. Their first actual date had been at a more upscale restaurant called the Blue Palm. Immediately Dick scrambled to get dressed in nicer clothes, shaking for some unknown reason as he did the buttons on his shirt.

Maybe he was forgiving Jason to easy? He couldn't help but think that, what his boyfriend did was by no means okay. However he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was a reason behind it, a reason he wanted to know. It couldn't hurt to go see him… Right?

When he finally was ready, he waited around until it was around five thirty. Time to go. Dick grabbed the keys to his car that he hardly ever used. Walking out the door of the apartment complex, he was about to walk towards his car when an all too familiar vehicle pulled up in front of him.

"Alfred?" Dick questioned incredulously as the trusted butler stepped out of the car.

"I was asked by Master Jason to give you a ride to the restaurant" Alfred answered simply, as he walked around the car and stood on the sidewalk next to the young man.

A blush spread over Dick's face, Jason was really going all out for this. It kinda made him melt just a bit. "Oh um, yeah, thanks Al."  
  
The butler nodded as he opened the car door for him, replying "Of course, Master Dick."

Offering the older man a smile, Dick slid into the backseat of the car. As they began driving towards the restaurant which wasn't that far, Dick broke the silence and couldn't help but ask "So, did you um, help Jason with this?"

"I was only asked to give you a ride" Alfred answered, before he stopped the car in front of the restaurant.

Dick nodded and got out of the car as Alfred opened the door for him. "Thanks Al" he said, giving Alfred a smile.

"You're welcome, Master Dick." The butler smiled in return as he closed the door once the man was out of the car.

Looking at the restaurant before him, Dick felt his stomach twist into knots. Jason wasn't entirely forgiven, but all of this was getting him there rather quickly. God why was he so nervous? With a deep breath and a shake of his trembling hands, Dick walked into the restaurant.

Jason was currently sitting alone at one of the booths, his fingers tapping against the table as he waited for the other. He wasn't even sure if the other was going to show, but he was hopping that he would. The small black box in his leather jacket’s pocket felt like it was getting heavier with every passing second. Maybe this was a big mistake.

Wringing his hands nervously, Dick was lead by the hostess to Jason's table. When his boyfriend came into view Dick bit his lip and fought down the urge to throw up. "And here is your table" the hostess said with a smile.

"Oh um, thanks" Dick replied quietly, offering her a smile as she walked away. Dick slid in across from Jason and looked at the other nervously.

"I was afraid you weren't gonna show up" Jason said, as he looked up once the other was sitting in front of him.

Dick shifted nervously, commenting "Of course I would come, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, because I royally fucked up” Jason replied with a sigh.

Nodding his head slightly, Dick said "Well yes, and then you left after. Fortunately I love you."

Jason chuckled, replying "Not the smartest thing I've ever done."

A soft smile spread across Dick's face, he could do this. "No, but I'll say stumbling into the apartment and trying to seduce me while you're drunk isn't smart either."

Shaking his head from embarrassment, Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

"Are you going to tell me why you started drinking and smoking again?" Dick asked, leaning on a propped elbow that was on the table.

"I, uh, started freaking out" Jason answered.

Those words made Dick's heart drop. "Oh, second thoughts?" he questioned, looking down at the table and picking at it.

"What? God, no" Jason said, shaking his head at that. That wasn't the reason at all.

Dick looked up at Jason, cocking his head to the side. "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't ... I just ..." Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore."

Shifting in his seat, Dick looked back down muttering "Oh, ok."

Before they could continue their conversation, the waitress came to their table. "Hi my name is Grace and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Jason glanced up at the sound of the waitress's voice, answering "Yeah, I'll just have a coke."

The waitress, or Grace, wrote it down and looked over at Dick. "I'll have a sprite" he said.

"Okay I will have those out in a moment" Grace commented before walking away, leaving the two alone once more.

Jason turned his attention back to his boyfriend, he should just rip off the band aid. "I'm sorry for, you know, being an asshole and the world's worst boyfriend."

Tapping his fingers against the table, Dick looked over at Jason and sighed replying "It's okay, and I'm sorry for maybe overreacting a bit. You just, I thought that was your way of telling me you were sick of me."

Shaking his head, Jason mentally kicked himself for making Dick think something like that. "If I was sick of you, I would have actually told you instead of doing what I did. And you didn't overreact much, I would've been pissed at me too."

"So, you aren't sick of me?" Dick asked, a bit bashful.

"No” Jason replied with a shake of his head.

Before Dick could reply Grace came back and gave them their drinks. The two thanked the waitress and she smiled. "You're welcome, and are you two ready to order?" Grace asked.

Jason glanced over at Dick, seeing if the other was ready to order or not. Nodding his head, Dick said "I'm ready if you are."

Nodding, Jason looked back at Grace, replying "I'll have the steak."

"Same here" Dick commented, handing Grace their menus.

The waitress nodded, and smiled as she grabbed their menus. "Alright, I'll bring them out when they're ready."

After the waitress walked away, Jason once again turned his attention back to the other. "You know, there's something I haven't told you today."

Dick's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he replied "Oh? What's that?"

Jason shook his head at his confusion with a smile, before saying "Happy Birthday."

A smile spread across Dick's face as he said "Oh, I kind of forgot for a little bit there. Thank you."

Chuckling, Jason nodded and said "Welcome."

"I love you" Dick stated, reaching across the table to intertwine their fingers.

"I love you too” Jason replied, giving him a smile.

Dick returned the smile and gave Jason's hand a comforting squeeze. "And I forgive you."

"Thanks" Jason said, bringing the other’s hand to his lips as he pressed a kiss to it.

Chuckling, Dick teased "I was quite shocked to check my newest video only to find all of the comments said 'Jason loves you and he's sorry'. How'd you pull that one off?"

Jason rose a brow, saying "What makes you think I had anything to do with that? They could just be saying it."

"Oh yeah, uh huh all of the fans just decided to tell me that randomly and it just so happens we were fighting during that time. Quite a coincidence" Dick replied, giving Jason a look.

Smirking slightly, Jason replied "Yeah, well, it happens. Still doesn't mean I had something to do with it, though."

Dick pretended to give a sigh of sadness and look crestfallen. "Well then that's a shame, and here I was all impressed with your apology and now I find out part of it didn't even count."

Jason shook his head, replying "I wouldn't doubt me yet, there's still more."

At those words Dick instantly perked up, asking "There's more?"

"You'll have to figure it out" Jason answered, chuckling.

Slumping in his seat, Dick pouted. "That was mean, you're a meanie."

"Yet you still love me.”

Dick sighed, replying "Unfortunately yes, for some strange reason."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced across the table at him. "Haven't we gone through this before?"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Dick waved it off "Yeah yeah, and you always say the answer is 'I'm awesome'."

"Because it's true” Jason stated.

"And that is typically what you say after I say 'No, I don't think that's why'" Dick commented.

Jason shrugged, leaning back in his seat as he glanced around for a moment. "Are you ok?" Dick asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of Jason's hand.

Nodding, Jason looked back at Dick, saying "Yeah, I'm good." He offered him a smile, trying to soothe the remaining nerves twisting in his gut.

"Okay" Dick replied, returning the smile, "you know I was also impressed with your note, and how did you even get it on the counter?"

"That stays a secret" Jason answered, giving the other a mischievous grin, "But I will tell you that it wasn't easy."

Dick snickered and questioned "You just snuck inside during the middle of the night, didn't you?"

"Something like that" Jason chuckled.

Shaking his head, Dick laughed. "Oh Jaybird."

"What?" Jason asked, raising a brow.

A soft smile spread across his lips, replying "Nothing, I'm just fully realizing how much effort you put into all of this. It's really sweet."

Jason smiled back, saying "I spent a lot of time thinking it over. I'm glad you like it."

"Well I'm just glad you came back" Dick remarked quietly, looking down.

Jason took a deep breath, replying "I'm really sorry about leaving."

Shrugging, Dick picked at the edge of the table. "S'okay."

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned, not able to fully believe him.

Dick ran a hand through his hair answering "Well I mean, you just scared me. Sometimes I don't think you realize how important you are to me. I couldn't bear if you left me, I love you, and I need you."

"I hated myself for doing that. I'm sorry for being such an ass and just leaving like that” Jason apologized, running his thumb over the back of Dick's hand soothingly.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Dick said "Just promise me you won't do it again, and that you'll keep this promise."

Nodding, Jason said "I promise."

Dick smiled and got up, walking around he sat down next to Jason and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome” Jason replied, wrapping an arm around him in return and kissing his cheek.

Turning toward his boyfriend, Dick pressed a quick kiss to his lips before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Jason."

Jason smiled, rubbing his boyfriend's back, saying "I love you too, Dick."

A few minutes later, Grace came with their dinners. They ate together, as close to each other as they could get. In a public place that is. By the time they had finished eating, Dick had completely forgiven Jason. Of course he was still wondering why Jason had freaked out, but he could find out another day. Sometimes you just have to let things go for the people you love.

Once they were ready to leave and they had paid, Dick left a tip for Grace and together they walked hand in hand from the restaurant. "So, we going home now?" Dick asked, looking over at Jason.

"We are" Jason replied, glancing at the other and feeling his nerves returning. Shit, how was he going to be able to do this?

Pressing his lips to the other's temple, Dick questioned "We taking your bike or no?"

"'Course we are" Jason answered, giving him a smile as they walked toward his bike.

Dick returned the smile as they reached Jason's bike, getting on behind his boyfriend. Immediately he wrapped his arms around the younger's torso. It was a little scary the first few times, but by now Dick was use to riding with Jason. They drove off towards their apartment, and Dick rested his head on Jason's shoulder which made Jason smile.

Driving them back to their apartment, Jason's thoughts were going back to the plans that he had set in motion for when they got back home. He had a feeling on how it was going to go, but he wasn't still fully sure about it. For some reason his stomach was still in knots, but he knew that he could do it. When they reached the complex, he pushed the doubts from his mind and parked the bike. He wanted to do it.

"Carry me?" Dick asked once Jason stood up.

"For someone so hyper, you're lazy" Jason commented, shaking his head as he picked the other up.

Giggling, Dick replied "I just like being carried by you, it makes me feel loved."

Shaking his head, Jason walked them into the complex and up to their apartment. The whole time his heart was pounding in his ears louder with every step he took. Hopefully the other would say yes. As Jason carried Dick inside, the older man took in the state of their apartment and gasped.

"Whoa."

"That's a good 'whoa' right?" Jason questioned, before putting Dick back down to stand on his own.

Dick took a step forward towards the counter and felt a rose with his fingertips. "It's amazing" he murmured, feeling himself melt. Their living room had about a dozen vases of roses around with lit candles everywhere.

"I can't take full credit for it, but I'm glad you like it" Jason smiled, as he pulled the black box from his jacket pocket. It was a now or never moment. As he pulled the box out, he kneeled down on one knee.

Dick went to turn towards his boyfriend saying "What do you me-" only to stop mid sentence as he saw Jason down on one knee. Immediately a hand covered his mouth as he gasped, looking down at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"I know I'm not the best boyfriend ever and I can be a pretty big asshole a lot, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm pretty sure I can make you happy, and I know that you make me happy. Richard John Grayson, will you marry me?" Jason said, as he looked up at his boyfriend and opened the box to reveal a simple silver band.

At those words Dick immediately burst into tears, and nodded his head managing to get out a choked "Yes."

Jason smiled at him, before getting back to his feet and pulling him into a kiss. This had gone so much better than Jason was thinking it would have. A wide grin spread across Dick's face as he teased through his hiccups "Are you going to put the ring on me or do I have to do it myself?"

Jason shook his head lovingly, pulling the ring from the box and sliding it onto Dick's finger. "There,” he smiled.

"You, I, you actually got the hint?" Dick asked, admiring the simple, silver band now on his left ring finger.

"Yeah, I did” Jason answered, nodding his head as he smiled at the other, “it was kinda hard to miss.”

Smiling, Dick kissed the other as he blushed before realization struck him and he pulled back with a gasp. "Shit Jason, is this why you freaked out?" Sighing, Jason nodded, not fully sure of what to say.

"Jason" Dick said lightly, taking the other's face in his hands, "I love you, I love you so much words cannot describe it. Of course I would say yes, there's nothing you have to be afraid of with me, ok?"

"I....yeah” Jason said, taking a deep breath as he explained, "I know it was stupid to think that, I just thought that I would fuck something up."

Dick smiled lightly and rubbed circles on Jason's cheeks with his thumbs. "Jason, you need to have more faith in yourself. You love me, and I love you. Love is all we need Jay, we'll be okay. Yes there will be fights and things, but we'll always come back from that. I promise."

Jason slightly nodded his head, looking at the other. "I know."

Placing a kiss to Jason's forehead, Dick murmured "Then you have nothing to be scared of."

"I know that now" Jason muttered, sliding his hands to grip Dick's hips.

Dick chuckled and dragged Jason in for a kiss. When they broke apart, the acrobat couldn't help but smile and bounce up and down as he cried "We're getting married!"

This caused Jason to laugh and shake his head. "You're such a dork."

Still bouncing, Dick said "Too excited, it's either I bounce or cry or do flips and stuff."

Jason just continued to shake his head, not saying a word as he watched his adorable now fiancé. With a smile Dick jumped up and wrapped himself around Jason. "I love you I love you I love you" Dick repeated, pressing kisses all over his face.

"I love you too” Jason smiled, moving his hands down to cup the other’s ass so he could hold him up as he kissed him.

Returning the kiss, Dick asked against his lips "How much of this did Alfred help you with?"

"He set the apartment up.”

Dick chuckled as he pressed kisses along Jason's jaw, saying "I figured, considering you don't like 'girly romantic shit'."

"Shut up" Jason muttered, flicking the back of Dick's head.

Getting off of Jason, Dick turned around like he was going to walk away. "Fine, ya know it's not too late to change my mind, meanie."

"Oh no, you don't" Jason said, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist from behind and pulling him against him.

With a smile, Dick turned around and replied "I don't know, you've been very bad lately."

"Maybe you should do something about that" Jason replied, kissing the shorter’s neck.

Smile slipping into something more mischievous, Dick remarked "I don't know, maybe the best punishment should be a week without sex."

A frown formed on his lips as Jason replied "Don't you think that's a little too much?"

Dick laughed as he pressed Jason’s back into the wall, murmuring against the other's lips "Mm, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right” Jason stated, kissing his lips.

Pulling back slightly, Dick teased "Okay new deal, only three days without sex."

Jason groaned, saying "Fine,” figuring it was the best deal he was gonna get. The fucking tease.

"On second thought" Dick mused, pulling off Jason's shirt, "I think you're fine, right?"

Jason grinned, allowing Dick to take his shirt off. "I agree."

Trailing kisses down to Jason's neck, Dick smiled as he said "You're so bad."

"Mmm, you really should do something about it" Jason teased, running his hands up Dick's back before pulling his shirt off as well.

Dick grinned as he sucked a mark into the skin of Jason's neck, replying "I guess I have to give my fiancé what he wants, hmm?"

"You could" Jason chuckled slightly, loving it when Dick got like this.

Kissing his lips, he said "Mm, maybe I will."

"Good” the taller murmured, kissing him back.

Dick pressed his hips into the other's as he asked "How do you prefer your punishment?"

Moaning quietly, Jason replied "Surprise me."

"I am going to devour you" Dick murmured, letting Jason out from the wall only to begin to push him towards their bedroom.

"I'm fine with that” Jason said, walking backwards towards the bedroom.

Dick chuckled as he pushed Jason down onto the bed, moving to hover over him. "Good."

Jason placed his hands on Dick's hips, letting out a chuckle. Smiling, Dick pressed kisses along the other's neck saying "Mmm, I love you Jaybird.”

“I love you too, Dickiebird” he managed to get out between small moans.

Dick kissed him on the lips as he undid the other’s jeans before pulling them down his legs. "Since when are you all submissive?"

"I'm not" Jason said, kissing him back, "It's a one time thing."

Chuckling, Dick grinned "I see, well I guess I better take advantage of it then, hmm?"

"I guess you will" Jason laughed, unable to stop smiling and by the look on his fiancé’s face he felt the same way.

Dick began trailing kisses down his neck and chest replying "Oh I know I will." With that, Dick set to work on devouring his just newly fiancé. All of their excitement on their new development in their relationship mixed with repairing the wounds they just dealt each other swarmed in their heads as they kissed and touched. However the older didn't get to enjoy being on top for long because eventually Jason flipped them over and stated it was his turn.

Luckily the shorter enjoyed the way he was pressed into the mattress and the way the other lavished him with affection. Dick will be the first to admit that sometimes they get caught up in the moment and it ends up a lot rougher than they mean it to be. However this time as his fiancé prepared him, it was slow and full of love. Call him a sap, but with every touch he received he melted more on the inside.

He is so in love, they both are.

By the time both were spent and happily content with each other it was late in the evening as the moon rose in the night sky. Nuzzling under the younger's chin, Dick would be purring if he could as he just couldn't keep his hands off of Jason. They were tracing nonsensical patterns into his chest, and the younger kept pressing kisses into the other's head.

Hands moving up lovingly along Jason's shoulders and chest, Dick sighed in contentment "I love you."

Jason wrapped his arms around the other's waist, smiling as he replied "I love you too."

"Mm, you're mine, all mine" Dick hummed, fingers tracing all the scars on the other's body he had practically memorized by now.

"I wouldn't want it another way" Jason muttered, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's temple.

Smiling, Dick clutched at Jason replying "Good because it's definitely not going to change anytime soon."

"Well, I would hope not" Jason said, smiling back.

He leaned up on his elbows from his position on Jason's chest to look down at him. "Hmm, I don't have any plans on leaving" he commented, admiring the ring on his finger.

Chuckling, Jason smiled at him. "You better not."

"You better not leave either" Dick retorted, returning the smile as he pressed his lips to the other's.

"I don't plan on it" Jason stated before kissing him back.

Dick grinned replying "Good because even if you tried, I'd never leave you alone anyways."

Jason chuckled, saying "Of course you wouldn't."

Fiddling with the ring on his finger, Dick answered "Well yeah, I love you and there isn't anyway I'd let you get away. Especially not after I finally got a ring."

"Mmm, good because I don't want to go anywhere."

Dick smiled and cupped the taller’s face with a hand saying "Good because I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I don't want you going anywhere either" Jason smiled back.

Kissing his lips, Dick murmured "Good, and I love you so much, Jay."

Jason kissed him back, replying"I love you more than anything, Dickiebird."

"And I love you more than anything, Jaybird. God, I love you so much I can't describe it in words" Dick whispered, pressing light kisses to every inch of the younger's face.

"Mmm, what are you a character from a chick flick?" Jason teased, wrapping his arms tightly around Dick's waist and holding him close, enjoying the skin to skin contact.

Smacking Jason on the chest, Dick huffed "Shut up, it's not my fault I love you so much. Besides, if I remember correctly you're the one who turned today into a sappy romance novel with the nervous proposal and roses and everything."

"Shut up" Jason muttered, pinching the other's ass.

Undeterred, Dick continued with a teasing smile "So really you must secretly like all of the 'girly romantic shit'."

Rolling his eyes, Jason said "Think what you want."

Dick's grin widened as he replied "Ya know, I loved it all."

"I know you did."

"I am such a girl" Dick sighed, giving Jason's cheek a kiss.

"That you are" Jason muttered with a small smile, kissing him on the lips.

Looking down at Jason, Dick questioned "Would you like it better if I was a girl?"

"I like you how you are.”

Dick hummed in thought, tapping his fingers on his chin questioning "You sure you don't mind marrying someone without boobs?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't" Jason started, kissing the other, “I think we've already established how gay I am for you, babe.”

Glancing at his ring once more, Dick remarked with a smile "Mmm, I guess you're right."

"Mhm" Jason chuckled, running his hands up the other's back.

A soft sigh escaped Dick's lips as he ran his fingertips along Jason's face. "Just making sure you're happy."

"Hey, I'm happy as long as we're together" Jason answered, kissing the other's fingers.

Dick's lips tilted up into a smile as he replied "That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Happy to hear that" Jason said, as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dick's lips.

Returning the kiss, Dick mused "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Jason asked, looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Normally every year on my birthday Alfred comes a-" Dick began only to be interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Who would that be?" Jason asked, before glancing over at the clock to see what time it was. He was confused as to who would be knocking at the door, they weren't expecting anyone, especially when it was around eleven o’clock at night.

Dick on the other hand knew exactly who it was, grinning he lept out of bed only to fall on the ground. Quickly getting up he went to run to the door only to realize he was without a stitch of clothing. "Pants pants pants, I need pants!" Dick cried as the person knocked once more, to which he called towards the door, "just a second!"

Jason chuckled, watching the other as he searched frantically for his jeans. "Quit laughing at me and put on some pants!" Dick called as he ran to the door, now wearing pants.

Groaning, Jason reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his boxers and pants. He then walked out of the room and headed into the living room where he watched his fiancé.

Dick opened their apartment door and smiled widely, crying "Alfred! I was wondering if you were going to come."

The butler smiled at the young man. "Hello Master Dick" He greeted, choosing not to comment on the state his young master was in as he held back a chuckle.

"Did you bring my cake?" Dick asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course” Alfred answered, handing the cake box over to the man with a smile.

Taking the cake, Dick grinned saying "Thanks Al, you're the best. Do you wanna come in?"

"You're welcome. I'm afraid that I cannot stay, Master Dick, I promised Master Damian that I would pick him up from his friend's house, even at this late hour" the butler replied.

Dick sighed dramatically drawing out "Fiiiiiiine." Then he turned to look for Jason calling "Jay, come say hi to Alfred!"

"I'm coming!" Jason called back from the living room, as he then came walking toward the door.

Smiling, Dick explained "Every year Alfred brings me one of his cakes on my birthday."

"Cool” Jason said, nodding his head before turning to look at the butler, "thanks again for the help, Al."

The butler nodded. "Of course, Master Jason."

Dick's smile widened as he handed Jason the cake so he could wrap Alfred up in a hug. "Thanks so much Alfred, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome, Master Dick” Alfred smiled, patting the younger man's back.

Letting the butler go, Dick replied "We'll see you in a little while I'm sure Al."

The butler nodded. "I need to get going" Alfred said, "by the way, congratulations to you both."

Dick chuckled as he blushed replying "Thanks, Al."

Nodding once again, Alfred smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks again Al, and tell Dami I said hi" Dick smiled, giving the butler another quick hug.

Patting the young man's back, Alfred said "I will. Goodbye, Master Dick." He gave one last smile to the man before turning and retreating back down the hallway.

Dick closed the door to the apartment and walked past Jason to put the cake on the counter. "Don't know what any of us would do without that man."

Jason nodded his head in agreement, before turning to watch his fiancé set the box down. "Yeah."

Chuckling, Dick opened the cake box asking "You want some Jay, baby?"

"Sounds good to me" Jason said, walking over to him.

Dick smiled and cut up his present saying "Okay, here ya go."

Jason grabbed two plates from the cabinet before he stood beside Dick. "Thanks, babe" he said, pecking him on the cheek.

A bright smile crossed his face as Dick placed the cake on the plates. "You're welcome, Jaybird" the acrobat murmured, before pressing a kiss to his fiancé's lips.

Kissing him back, Jason picked up two forks and put them on the plates. "Mm, I love you, Jay" Dick said, flashing Jason a smile.

Chuckling, he smiled. "I love you too."

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Dick asked, taking a bite of his cake.

"It's your birthday, you get to pick" Jason told him, before taking a bite of his own cake slice.

Dick shook his head saying "But I'm letting you pick."

Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's waist, saying "I really don't care what we do, babe."

Snuggling into Jason's side, Dick hummed "I kind of just want to do something where I can cuddle you."

"Watch a movie?" Jason suggested, pressing a kiss to the top of Dick's head.

"Mm" Dick answered, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek, "sounds good, but since it's my birthday I get to pick."

"It's only fair."

Dick grinned, stating "I hope you like Disney."

Groaning, Jason muttered "I so should've seen that coming."

Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's lips before walking towards the living room calling "Yes, yes you should have."

Shaking his head, Jason stayed silent and followed behind him. "Hmm, do you prefer The Lion King or Toy Story?" Dick asked, looking over his shoulder at Jason.

"I'm fine with either" the younger answered, falling back onto the couch as he looked back at Dick.

After a moment of thinking, Dick chose one and put it in before plopping down in Jason's lap. He dragged the other into a slow kiss before pulling away with a soft smile. Jason's arms wrapped around the older man's waist before he kissed him back. When he pulled back, he gave him a smile in return.

"Mm, I can't wait to marry you" Dick whispered, running a hand through Jason's hair.

"And I can't wait to marry you" Jason replied, kissing his jaw.

A soft sound of pleasure escaped Dick's lips and he chuckled as a thought came to mind. "Whose last name are we gonna pick? Both? Ya know, Jason Grayson rhymes."

Jason trailed kisses down Dick's neck, pinching him in the side when he spoke. "I was thinking both."

Chuckling when Jason pinched him, Dick groaned as the younger sucked a mark into his neck replying "Both huh? Well whose name gets to go first? Grayson-Todd or Todd-Grayson?"

"Hmm" Jason muttered against his neck, before pulling back, "I don't know, I personally like 'em both, but maybe Grayson-Todd sounds better. What do you think?"

Dick's arms snaked around Jason's neck, a bright smile on his lips. "Jason Peter Grayson-Todd and Richard John Grayson-Todd, I think that has a nice ring to it."

Jason chuckled, but nodded before pressing his lips to his fiancé's. "I agree."

Smiling, Dick returned the kiss before stating "Okay, I'm so excited. Is it normal to be this happy or am I just weirder than I already thought?"

"Both" Jason replied with a grin.

With a huff, Dick smacked the other on the shoulder but couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he retorted "I'm so happy I can't even to pretend to be mad at you."

Jason chuckled. "Glad to hear that."

Playfully Dick rolled his eyes before he pressed a kiss to Jason's lips. Then a thought hit him and he pulled back with a gasp crying "I have to go tell Wally!"

Rolling his eyes, Jason groaned. "Can't that wait till later?" He asked, looking at the other with puppy dog eyes as the movie played in the background.

"Why? Got something you wanna do?" Dick questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do actually" Jason replied, smirking.

The older cocked his head to the side, asking "And what would that be?"

Jason smirked, leaning forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss. "You" he murmured against them.

A chuckle escaped the older as he whispered before returning the kiss "Clever word play."

"Mhm" Jason agreed, trailing kisses from his mouth down his jaw and neck.

Turning so that he was straddling Jason's waist, Dick's hands trailed up the other's chest murmuring "You know, we're supposed to be watching a movie."

Hands gripping the older man's hips, Jason glanced at him, replying "I know, but this is better." He then went back to kissing his neck.

Dick chuckled and slightly shook his head, breathing "You're a dork."

Simply rolling his eyes, Jason smirked as he shifted so he was pinning Dick beneath him on the couch. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, babe.”

All Dick did was smile sensually before dragging him into a kiss, whispering “Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> God this took so much longer than it should have! Life is just crazy and we're sorry it took so long, but it's here now! Yay! We hope you enjoyed and anticipate more parts of this series in the future. ;)
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Dick, sexy scenes (who else?), settings, Grace-starfirenight
> 
> Jason, original AU idea, Alfred-AlecSmoothwood


End file.
